musicafandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Eminem
|cidade = St. Joseph, Missouri |pais = Estados Unidos |generos = Hip hop, Rap |ocupacao = Rapper, ator, produtor, compositor |instrumento = Vocal |ativo = 1992-atualmente |gravadora = Bassmint, Mashin' Duck, Web Entertainment, Interscope, Aftermath, Shady |web = Eminem.com }} Marshall Bruce Mathers III, mais conhecido como Eminem, é um rapper, compositor, produtor musical e ator estadunidense; nascido no dia 17 de Outubro de 1972, na cidade de St. Joseph, no estado do Missouri, localizado no Condado de Buchanan. Adquiriu rápida popularidade no final da década de 1990 e início da década de 2000, com o lançamento do álbum The Slim Shady LP, o qual venceu o Grammy Award de Melhor Álbum de Rap. O projeto seguinte do rapper, o álbum The Marshall Mathers LP, ficou conhecido por ser o álbum solo mais vendido na história dos Estados Unidos. Tal fato tornou Eminem conhecido em todo o globo, e o ajudou na divulgação de sua gravadora, a Shady Records, e do seu grupo, o D-12. Infância e Juventude thumb|left|Eminem quando criançaMarshall Bruce Mathers III nasceu no dia 17 de Outubro de 1972, na cidade de St. Joseph, no estado do Missouri. Fruto de um relacionamento entre Deborah Nelson Mathers-Briggs com Marshall Bruce Mathers, Jr., tem ancestrais escoceses, galeses, ingleses, alemães, suíços, polacos e possivelmente luxemburgueses. Todavia, seu pai abandonou a família quando Marshall tinha somente um ano e meio de idade. Visto isso, foi criado por sua mãe dentro e fora do seguro desemprego, constantemente se mudando de um lugar para outro, se acostumando a mudar de escola de duas a três vezes por ano. Aos doze anos, ele e a sua mãe Deborah, já haviam se mudado várias vezes e vivido em inúmeras cidades e vilas de Missouri, antes de se estabelecerem em Warren, Michigan, um subúrbio de Detroit. Por ser branco e viver em alguns bairros negros, o tímido Marshall necessitou conviver em escolas públicas complicadas, onde foi frequentemente alvo de bullying. Em um dos colégios que estudou, ele era constantemente confundido com uma criança com atraso mental. Fora isso, Marshall murmurava músicas enquanto estava sozinho sem saber se estava falando alto o suficiente para outra pessoa escutar (até hoje ele tem esse hábito), o que era um motivo para os outros rapazes debocharem dele. Entre ser preso em armários, espancado voltando da escola, espancado nos banheiros; o caso mais assustador da infância de Marshall foi quando ele chegou a perder temporariamente a visão de um olho e entrar em coma por duas semanas devido a agressões sofridas por alunos maiores. Irritada com as agressões, Deborah processou o sistema escolar de Detroit por não proteger seu filho. Marshall também tinha uma relação muito ruim com sua mãe. Além de ser alcoólatra, Deborah sofreu também com remédios para dormir, anti-depressivos e drogas; o que a impediu de dar atenção ao filho. Deborah também agredia Marshall ocasionalmente, e levava muitos homens para dentro de casa, criando um certo desconforto. Aos 14 anos, Marshall obteve uma cópia do álbum Licensed to Ill, do grupo Beastie Boys, e passou a ver no hip hop o único meio de conseguir respeito. Após abandonar a escola aos 17 anos, por faltas excessivas e notas baixas, começou a escrever raps amadores, e a participar de "batalhas de rap". Mesmo sendo bom em fazer rimas, Marshall foi duramente criticado por ser branco, e o hip hop ser um estilo musical predominantemente negro. thumb|Eminem e Kim quando adolescentes Inicialmente Marshall era conhecido como "M&M", mas precisou mudar seu nome para não ser processado por plágio à companhia de chocolates de mesmo nome. Assim, teve a ideia de escrever o nome como é falado em inglês: "Em-in-em", o que deu origem ao nome "Eminem". No ano de 1989, conheceu a jovem Kimberley Anne Scott, e 10 anos depois se casou com ela. Em 1991, seu tio materno, um de seus melhores amigos, Ronald "Ronnie" Nelson, cometeu suicídio com um tiro de espingarda na cabeça. O acontecimento fez com que Marshall entrasse em depressão e buscasse no álcool e em medicamentos fortes como Vicodin, Ambien, Valium e Methadone, um alívio para seu desespero. Uma certa vez, Proof, integrante do D12, afirmou que Mathers estava "sóbrio" pelo uso de drogas e álcool. Carreira e Vida Adulta 1992-1998: Início da carreira e Infinite 150px|left|thumb|Eminem segurando Hailie no coloEm 1992, assinou contrato com a FBT Productions, enquanto trabalhava em um pequeno restaurante cozinhando e lavando louça, por um salário mínimo. Em 1996, seu álbum de estreia Infinite, foi lançado, e criticado por muitos que afirmaram que Marshall se parecia com rappers como Nas e AZ. Dentre os assuntos mais falados no álbum, destacavam-se as dificuldades de Marshall para sustentar sua filha recém-nascida, Hailie Jade Scott, a dificuldade de ganhar dinheiro e o sonho de ficar rico. Após o lançamento de Infinite, as lutas pessoais de Eminem contra o abuso de drogas e álcool culminou em uma tentativa frustrada de suicídio. Em 1997, Jimmy Iovine, presidente da Interscope Records solicitou uma fita demo de Eminem após ele ficar na segunda posição do Rap Olympics daquele ano. Posteriormente Iovine mostrou a fita para o produtor Dr. Dre, fundador da Aftermath Entertainment. Eminem então teve a ideia de criar um personagem, cujo nome Slim Shady (algo como "Alter Ego"), simbolizando a parte mais sombria dele. Na visão do rapper, todas as pessoas tem um "Slim Shady" dentro de si, ele pode estar dirigindo um carro e xingando todos que estão passando pela rua, ou simplesmente cuspindo nas cebolinhas fritas do Burguer King (The Real Slim Shady). Posteriormente Eminem assumiu que teve a ideia de criar a personagem quando estava no defecando. Após o lançamento do álbum The Slim Shady EP, Mathers foi acusado de imitar o estilo e a métrica utilizada pelo rapper Cage. Em Março de 1998, a revista de hip hop The Source destacou Eminem na coluna "Unsigned Hype". 1997-1999: The Slim Shady LP De acordo com a Revista Billboard, neste momento da vida, Eminem "havia realizado as suas ambições musicais, que eram a única forma de escapar de sua vida infeliz". Após assinar contrato com a Aftermath Entertainment/Interscope Records em 1998, Eminem lançou seu primeiro grande álbum de estúdio um ano depois. The Slim Shady LP, ao qual foi fortemente baseado na produção de Dr. Dre, se tornou um dos álbuns mais populares do ano de 1999. A Billboard elogiou o álbum como "anos-luz melhor comparado ao material lançado anteriormente". Todavia, junto a popularidade, inúmeras controvérsias vieram juntas em relação às letras apresentadas. Devido as letras violentas simbolizando a personagem "Slim Shady", o álbum foi classificado por muitos especialistas como "horrorcore", um dos subgêneros da música hip hop, que tem o seu lírico baseado em letras de horror, com o imaginário centrado na mesma. A música ao qual Eminem parodia o assassinato do estilista Gianni Versace por um garoto de programa, fez com que grupos de homossexuais passassem a se rebelar contra o rapper. Com o álbum Kimberley tentou se suicidar e processou Eminem por difamação pelo modo em que ele descreveu a morte dela na canção "Kim". Obviamente, ambos se divorciaram poucos anos depois. Em 1999, a mãe de Marshall o processou por cerca de 10 milhões de dólares sob alegada calúnia sobre ela nas faixas do álbum passado do filho, The Slim Shady EP. Entretanto só conseguiu receber apenas US$ 1.600 em 2001 por danos morais. 2000-2001: The Marshall Mathers LP The Marshall Mathers LP foi lançado. Chegou a vender 1.760.000 cópias na primeira semana, quebrando os recordes de Doggystyle de Snoop Dogg como o álbum mais vendido de hip hop, e Oops!... I Did It Again de Britney Spears como o disco mais vendido em sua primeira semana na história dos Estados Unidos. O primeiro single desse projeto foi chamado de "The Real Slim Shady". Assim como a maioria das músicas de Eminem até então, "The Real Slim Shady" alcançou grande sucesso, mas também foi criticado por acusar Britney Spears e Christina Aguilera por produzirem o "lixo do pop-chiclete", que dominava o mercado fonográfico americano ao lado dos quintetos NSYNC e Backstreet Boys. "Não me deixe irritado/ Esses pirralhos do ‘N Sync não cantam nada/ E a porcaria da Britney Spears/Essa vagabunda é retardada?" ("Marshall Mathers"). Entre outras coisas, Eminem afirma que Christina Aguilera realizou sexo oral com Fred Durst e Carson Daly. Em seu segundo single, "The Way I Am", Eminem revela aos fãs a pressão da gravadora para fazer "My Name Is", outra música sua, ir para o topo das paradas. Embora Marshall parodie o roqueiro Marilyn Manson em "My Name Is", os artistas se declaram amigos. No terceiro single, "Stan" (com participação da cantora pop Dido), o rapper tenta lidar com a sua fama recém-alcançada, tendo a personalidade um fã perturbado que se suicida e mata a namorada grávida, semelhante ao que acontece em "'97 Bonnie & Clyde", de The Slim Shady LP. Posteriormente Eminem assume que "Stan" foi um projeto baseado nas cartas que ele recebia de seus fãs. A revista Q'' escolheu a canção "Stan" como a melhor música de rap de todos os tempos. Ela se tornou tão aclamada que ficou na 290ª posição das "500 melhores músicas de todos os tempos" da revista ''Rolling Stone e fez com que Eminem se tornasse o primeiro rapper branco a ser destacado na capa da The Source. 200px|thumb|Eminem no tribunalPouco tempo depois do lançamento do álbum, no dia 3 de Junho de 2000, Mathers foi preso por conta de uma briga em uma loja de equipamentos para carro localizada em Royal Oak, Michigan. A discussão ocorreu com um homem cujo nome Douglas Dail, onde o rapper puxou uma arma descarregada e manteve-a apontada para o chão. No dia seguinte, em Warren, Michigan, ele supostamente viu sua então esposa Kim beijando o segurança John Guerrera no estacionamento do Hot Rock Café, e então o agrediu. Foi dada a Eminem uma liberdade condicional de dois anos por ambos os episódios. No verão de 2001, Eminem foi novamente condenado a liberdade condicional por porte ilegal de arma depois de uma discussão com um funcionário da Psychopathic Records. Após uma decisão no tribunal, Eminem foi condenado a pagar uma multa de dois mil dólares e várias horas de serviço comunitário. thumb|left|Eminem ao lado de Elton JohnNa cerimônia do 43° Grammy Awards naquele mesmo ano, Eminem se apresentou ao vivo com Elton John com a música "Stan". A Aliança Gay e Lésbica Contra a Difamação (GLAAD), uma organização que acusou as letras do rapper como homofóbicas, condenou a decisão de John, gay declarado, a cantar com Eminem. A Entertainment Weekly colocou isso como um dos principais pontos da música na década, afirmando: "Foi um abraço que se ouviu ao redor do mundo. Eminem, que compõe letras homofóbicas, dividiu o palco com um ícone gay para a apresentação de 'Stan', fato que foi memorável em qualquer contexto". Em 21 de Fevereiro, a GLAAD lançou a campanha "não a Eminem" com o objetivo de mantê-lo longe da cerimônia do Grammy. Marshall se defendeu das acusações afirmando não ter nada contra homossexuais: "Eu não me importo se você é negro, branco, hétero, bissexual, gay, lésbica, baixo, alto, gordo, magro, rico ou pobre. Se você for gentil comigo, eu serei gentil com você. Simples assim". 2002-2003: The Eminem Show O seu terceiro grande álbum de estúdio, The Eminem Show, foi lançado no verão de 2002 e, como o trabalho anterior, provou ser um sucesso. Logo na primeira semana, alcançou o número um das paradas e vendeu mais de um milhão de cópias. O principal single é "Without Me", no qual Eminem faz comentários depreciativos sobre boy bands, Limp Bizkit, Moby, Lynne Cheney e outras personalidades. Nessa faixa, Eminem promete espancar DJ Moby, sempre o chamando de "careca viado de 36 anos". Segundo Moby, ele já teria levado uma surra dos fãs do rapper. O sucesso foi tanto que chegou a ser certificado oito vezes como Platina pela RIAA. Dentre os assuntos mais falados no álbum destacam-se o impacto da ascensão de Eminem à fama, o relacionamento com sua esposa e sua filha, e a sua importância no meio da comunidade hip hop. 200px|thumb|Eminem fazendo uma apresentação da música "White America"Ele também aborda as acusações de uma agressão a um segurança que beijou sua esposa no ano de 2000. Durante a música "White America", Eminem critica o fato de não precisar continuar na escola para ser rico, os ativistas homossexuais nas linhas "So now I'm catching the flack from these activists when they ragging/Acting like I'm the first rapper to smack a bitch, or say "faggot"" ("Então agora eu estou pegando a munição desses ativistas quando eles estão reclamando/Agindo como se eu fosse o primeiro rapper a bater numa p***, ou dizer "viado"); além disso, critica também o governo Bush com certo deboche nas linhas "Sent to lead the march right up to the steps of Congress/And piss on the lawns of the White House" (Vim para liderar a marcha direto até as escadarias do Congresso e mijar nos gramados da Casa Branca). Seguindo, Eminem também fala na música "Agora eu sou o porta-voz da América branca", e "Eu cuspo na democracia da hipocrisia. F***-** os Estados Unidos da Vergonha". O presidente dos EUA, George W. Bush se referiu ao cantor como "a maior ameaça à juventude americana depois da poliomelite". Na canção "Cleanin' Out My Closet", Eminem fala acerca do relacionamento conturbado com sua mãe, que era constantemente ausente em sua vida. O single levou Deborah a processar novamente o filho na faixa em que ele diz: "sua p*** egoísta/você ainda vai me pagar por tudo". Em outro single do álbum, "Sing For The Moment", Mathers fala claramente sobre a influência de sua música na cabeça dos jovens, e sobre o fato de ter sido preso. Em meio a isso, critica os que o criticam, os jornalistas que torcem por seu fracasso, e os advogados que pensam somente em por a mão em cada centavo seu. Já na faixa "Superman", Marshall polemiza referindo-se a um suposto relacionamento com a cantora pop Mariah Carey, embora ela negue a afirmação. Stephen Thomas Erlewine, um dos principais editores da Allmusic, considerou que, apesar de haver raiva clara em algumas faixas, ele foi menos inflamatório do que em The Marshall Mathers LP. Entretanto, L. Brent Bozell III, que já havia criticado Mathers no seu álbum anterior por letras misóginas, deu o apelido de "Eminef" a Eminem, pelo uso contínuo da palavra "m***********" (filho da p***), que predomina no disco. 2004–2005: Encore Encore foi lançado em 2004 e tornou-se outro líder de paradas, impulsionado pelo single "Just Lose It", que faz chacota do cantor pop Michael Jackson. Uma semana após o lançamento do single, Michael Jackson foi convidado para um programa de rádio em Los Angeles onde ele exprimiu seu descontentamento com o videoclipe, que parodia o julgamento pelo abuso de crianças, as cirurgias plásticas, e o incidente no qual o cabelo de Michael pegou fogo durante as filmagens de um comercial da Pepsi no ano de 1984. Stevie Wonder, amigo do rei do pop, comentou que "Just Lose It" "é como chutar alguém que já está no chão" e "é idiotice". Steve Harvey, declarou: "Eminem está perdendo seu passe do gueto. Queremos colocá-lo de volta!". Entre tantas polêmicas criadas, a revista The Source, através do seu presidente Raymond "Benzino" Scott, quis que não apenas o vídeo fosse retirado, mas também a canção do álbum, e um pedido de desculpas público de Eminem para Jackson, o que não ocorreu. Embora o primeiro single tenha sido cômico, Encore teve junto consigo faixas de assunto sério, como a canção antiguerra "Mosh". Uma semana antes da eleição presidencial dos Estados Unidos, Eminem lançou o videoclipe de "Mosh" na internet. A música destaca uma forte mensagem anti-Bush, com trechos como "vá se foder Bush" e "essa arma de destruição em massa que chamamos de presidente". 200px|thumb|left|Eminem no Hosts Detroit Hip-Hop Summit 2004O vídeo mostra Eminem reunindo um exército de pessoas, incluindo o rapper Lloyd Banks, apresentados como vítimas da administração de Bush e se direcionando à Casa Branca. No entanto, no momento que as armas quebram, é revelado que as pessoas estão lá somente para votarem, e Eminem termina o vídeo com as palavras "VOTE terça-feira 2 de Novembro!". Depois que Bush foi reeleito, Eminem modificou o vídeo, com manifestantes invadindo a Casa Branca enquanto o presidente dava uma palestra. Em "Mockingbird", outro single de Encore, Eminem tenta explicar para sua filha o fato Kim não fazer mais parte da família, e o amor que sente por ela (Hallie): "Papai lhe dará um lindo passarinho/Eu vou lhe dar um anel de brilhantes/.../E se o passarinho não cantar e aquele anel não brilhar/Eu irei quebrar o pescoço do passarinho/E ao joalheiro que me vendeu/E farei ele comer cada quilate. Outra música de sucesso no álbum, é "Like Toy Soldiers". Em seu videoclipe, Bugz, representado pelo rapper Proof, membro do D-12 e melhor amigo de Eminem, é morto no tiroteio em uma boate. No final do vídeo aparecem-se imagens dos rappers Tupac Shakur, The Notorious B.I.G., Big L e Bugz, que morreram assassinados, para mostrar as consequências das guerras entre rappers. Estranhamente, dois anos depois, Proof morreu em uma boato exatamente como retratado no clip de "Like Toy Soldiers". O acontecimento fez com que Eminem se sentisse culpado pela morte do melhor amigo. Desde então, ele se afundou nas drogas, e entrou em profunda depressão. Em 2009, em uma entrevista, Eminem disse que a morte do melhor amigo ainda não fazia sentido para ele, e não descartou a possibilidade de ter acorrido uma armação. 2005-2008: Boatos sobre o fim da carreira Em 2005, muitos especialistas do ramo musical especulavam que Eminem estava pensando em encerrar a carreira depois de seis anos e álbuns com diversas certificações. Tal especulação teve início em 2005, quando um álbum duplo estava prestes a ser lançado sob o nome de The Funeral. Posteriormente, foi revelado que o disco era uma compilação de greatest hits, e foi vendido sob o nome de Álbum. O álbum foi lançado pela Aftermath Entertainment em Dezembro de 2005, vendeu quase 441000 cópias na primeira semana nos EUA, e trás além de vários sucessos anteriores a canção "When I'm Gone". Na música, Eminem culpa Slim Shady por estar provocando um afastamento dele para com Hallie, e por estar tentando por em sua cabeça que o trabalho é mais importante que a família. A canção alcançou a oitava posição na parada musical Billboard Hot 100, a 22ª no Hot Rap Songs, e a quarta no UK Singles Chart. Essa coletânea, foi certificada como platina duas vezes pela RIAA. No verão de 2005, Eminem anunciou uma turnê chamada Anger Management Tour, que teria a participação especial de 50 Cent, G-Unit, Lil' Jon, D-12, Obie Trice e outros. Porém, em Agosto do mesmo ano, a parte européia da turnê foi cancelada pois Marshall necessitou entrar em uma clínica de reabilitação para viciados em soníferos. Em Julho de 2005, o jornal Detroit Free Press publicou que esta seria a etapa final da carreira do rapper, e que ele estaria mais interessado em tornar-se produtor ou executivo de uma gravadora. No mesmo dia do lançamento da coletânea, Eminem afirmou através da rádio Mojo in the Morning, de Detroit: "Agora eu estou em um ponto da minha vida onde me sinto como se eu não soubesse como minha carreira está indo… Esta é a razão do álbum se chamar 'Curtain Call', porque este poderia ser o último trabalho. Nós não sabemos." No ano de 2006, Eminem lançou o Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, para ajudar o crescimento da recém-criada gravadora Shady Records. No início desse mesmo ano, Marshall reatou a união com a ex-esposa Kimberley. Mas o relacionamento novamente não durou muito, visto que uma nova separação veio em Dezembro de 2006, com Kimberley fugindo de casa. Eminem então decidiu tatuar uma sepultura aberta com a palavra "Kim", na barriga. Em Dezembro de 2007, Eminem teve overdose e desmaiou no banheiro de sua casa. Por sorte, sua filha, Hailie, o encontrou desmaiado e chamou a ambulância. A partir de então, Eminem assumiu ser viciado, doente, para si mesmo, e passou a levar a reabilitação a sério. Em uma entrevista alguns anos depois, Marshall revelou que o acontecimento foi o momento em que ele esteve mais próximo da morte, e se tivesse chegado ao hospital 2 horas mais tarde, certamente seus órgãos parariam de funcionar e ele morreria. 2008-2009: Relapse 150px|thumb|Eminem agradece ao prêmio de melhor vídeo de hip hop no Video Music Awards de 2009Eminem disse em Setembro de 2008 em sua estação de rádio, a Shade 45: "Agora eu estou me concentrando somente nas minhas tarefas, criando novas faixas e produzindo um monte de coisas. Você sabe, quando mais eu continuar produzindo mais experiência vou adquirindo, porque começo a conhecer melhor as coisas." Nessa época que a Interscope Records finalmente confirmou o lançamento de um novo álbum do rapper, que seria lançado na primavera de 2009. Em Dezembro daquele mesmo ano, foi revelado que o álbum se chamaria Relapse e teria a maioria de suas faixas produzidas por Dr. Dre. Em um comunicado lançado do dia 5 de Março de 2009, Eminem afirmou que iria lançar dois álbuns naquele ano. O primeiro single, "We Made You", foi lançado em Abril e se destacou pelo tema cômico. Todavia, muitos fãs do rapper criticaram o vídeo dizendo que Eminem fez um Slim Shady "forçado". Relapse, o primeiro dos discos anunciados, foi lançado oficialmente no 19 de Maio de 2009, mas de fato não alcançou o sucesso de vendagem como nos quatro álbuns anteriores. Mesmo assim, recebia críticas positivas pelo restabelecimento de Eminem na cena do hip hop mundial. No dia 19 de Novembro daquele ano, Mathers anunciou em seu site o lançamento de Relapse: Refill para 4 dias antes do Natal. 2010-2011: Recovery 200px|thumb|left|Eminem em uma apresentação em 2011No dia 13 de Abril de 2010, Eminem anunciou via Twitter que não haveria um Relapse 2. Muitos interpretaram a postagem como o fim da carreira do rapper, no entanto, o Relapse 2 havia apenas mudado de nome para Recovery. Posteriormente Eminem revelou que queria fazer algo totalmente diferente do que havia feito até então. Assim ele lançou Recovery no dia 21 de Junho de 2010. Nos Estados Unidos, Recovery vendeu 741.000 cópias na primeira semana e alcançou o topo da Billboard 200. Apesar de algumas críticas em relação a sua consistência, Recovery foi bem recebido pela maioria dos profissionais de música, como uma recuperação em relação ao álbum anterior. Em seu primeiro single, "Not Afraid", lançado no dia 29 de Abril, Eminem fala sobre como conseguiu se libertar dos vícios e agradece a seus fãs por sua conquista. Em seu segundo single do álbum, "Love The Way You Lie", Eminem faz uma parceria com a cantora R&B Rihanna, e fala sobre como o abuso pode acabar com o relacionamento de um casal. No vídeo, conta com a participação da atriz Megan Fox. No 3º single de Eminem, é feita uma parceria com o rapper Lil Wayne, e o tema "bullying" é explorado visto que ambos artistas sofreram bullying na infância. No último single de Recovery, "Space Bound", o rapper conta com a participação da atriz porno Sasha Grey para o vídeo, e dois lados de Eminem são apresentados: um em que ele é calmo e ama sua namorada, e outro em que ele é agressivo. 170px|thumb|Eminem e Rihanna durante a apresentação da música "Love The Way You Lie" no Grammy de 2011Em Junho de 2010, Eminem anunciou juntamente com Jay-Z que iria tocar em vários lugares de Detroit e de Nova Iorque, em uma turnê chamada de The Home & Home Tour. Os ingressos para os dois primeiros shows se esgotaram rapidamente, fazendo com que shows adicionais fossem marcados. Eminem abriu a premiação do Video Music Awards de 2010, com seus singles "Not Afraid" e "Love The Way You Lie", com uma excelente recepção por parte do público. Ele participou também da segunda parte da sequela de "Love The Way You Lie", presente no álbum de estúdio Loud de Rihanna. Eminem ainda fez uma participação no álbum de Nicki Minaj, Pink Friday, mais especificamente na canção "Roman's Revenge", que fez referência aos alter ego de ambos: Roman Zolanski e Slim Shady. No Grammy Awards de 2011, Eminem foi indicado nas categorias de "Álbum do Ano" (com Recovery), "Canção do Ano" e "Gravação do Ano" (ambas com "Love the Way You Lie") e "Melhor Álbum de Rap" (também com Recovery). Entretanto saiu vencedor somente na última. 2012-presente: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 No dia 11 de Fevereiro de 2013, o presidente da Shady Records e empresário de Eminem, Paul Rosenberg, anunciou que o oitavo álbum de Eminem seria lançado após o Memorial Day de 2013. Em Agosto, a música "Survival", foi lançada com a produção de DJ Khalil e participação de Liz Rodrigues no trailer multiplayer para o jogo "Call of Duty: Ghosts". Durante o VMA 2013, foi revelado que o próximo álbum de Eminem seria intitulado The Marshall Mathers LP 2, uma continuação de The Marshall Mathers LP 2. The Marshall Mathers LP 2 foi lançado no dia 5 de Novembro de 2013, e conta com os singles "Berzerk", "Rap God", "The Monster", "Headlights", além claro de "Survival". Em "Rap God", Eminem imita um personagem robôtico como crítica às atuais músicas com efeitos e distorções que atrapalham o rap tradicional. Prestando homenagem a ídolos como Rakim, Eazy-E e Run-D.M.C, ele conta uma história de como foi sua trajetória pelos anos 2000 e ressalta com incrível velocidade a habilidade que tem para cantar esta música. Todavia, a faixa criou polêmicas por conter expressões como "little gay-looking boy” (aparência de um gayzinho) dentre outras, que depois foi justificada como não ser uma afronta aos homossexuais, mas sim utilizar essa expressão pra chamá-los de “frouxos”. Em "The Monster", Eminem faz outra parceria com a cantora barbadense Rihanna, e explora novamente o tema de seu alter ego. Já em "Headlights", em uma parceria com o cantor Nate Ruess, o rapper pede desculpas a sua mãe pelas ofensas feitas a ela em "Cleanin' Out My Closet" e propõe um recomeço de relacionamento, sem brigas e agressões. Em outra oportunidade, Eminem revelou que nunca mais irá cantar "Cleanin' Out My Closet" ao vivo. Outros Trabalhos Shady Records e D-12 Como Eminem conseguiu um recorde de vendas e álbuns certificados várias vezes com platina, a Interscope Records lhe concedeu sua própria gravadora. Assim, ele e seu empresário Paul Rosenberg criaram a Shady Records no final de 1999. Logo após a sua criação, Eminem trouxe para sua gravadora o coletivo D-12, do qual ele fazia parte, e o rapper Obie Trice (que saiu em 2008). Posteriormente, ele firmou uma parceria com 50 Cent entre a Shady e a Aftermath. Com o tempo, Eminem foi convidando novos rappers para entrarem na Shady Records. Na época da gravação de Infinite, Eminem reuniu os rappers Proof e Kon Artis para formar o grupo D-12, abreviação de "Detroit Twelve" ou "Dirty Dozen". Eminem levou o D-12 à cena mundial do hip hop no ano de 2001, lançando o álbum de estreia da banda, Devil's Night. Após sua estreia, o D-12 teve uma pausa de três anos de gravações, porém mais tarde os integrantes reuniram-se para o lançamento do segundo álbum, intitulado D-12 World, que contou com o cômico hit "My Band". Trabalhos Como Produtor Eminem também é um produtor musical ativo. O rapper produziu e participou de diversas canções de outros artistas, como "Welcome to D Block" de Jadakiss, "Renegade" e "Moment of Clarity" de Jay-Z, dentre outras. Além disso, a maioria das faixas de The Eminem Show foi produzida pelo próprio Eminem, com co-produção do seu velho amigo Jeff Bass. Trabalhos Como Ator Eminem marcou sua estreia em Hollywood no filme semi-biográfico 8 Mile, lançado em Novembro de 2002. O rapper afirmou que este não é um relato de sua vida, mas sim uma representação de como os jovens crescem em Detroit. Foram gravadas diversas músicas novas para a trilha sonora do filme, incluindo "Lose Yourself", a qual conquistou o Oscar de melhor canção original em 2003. No entanto, a música não foi cantada ao vivo na cerimônia, devido à ausência de Eminem, que preferiu ficar em casa assistindo desenhos animados com sua filha. O artista também já fez alguns trabalhos como dublador. Talvez um de seus trabalhos mais conhecidos seja no jogo 50 Cent: Bulletproof, onde ele dubla a voz de um policial corrupto; além do desenho animado online The Slim Shady Show. Memória No dia 21 de Outubro de 2008, Eminem lançou uma autobiografia intitulada The Way I Am. Nela as suas lutas contra a pobreza, as drogas, a fama, o desgosto e a depressão, juntamente com histórias sobre sua ascensão à fama e comentários sobre as controvérsias do passado são detalhados. O livro também contém algumas páginas das letras originais de canções como "Stan" e "The Real Slim Shady". Discografia Álbuns de Estúdio * Infinite (1996) * The Slim Shady LP (1999) * The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) * The Eminem Show (2002) * Encore (2004) * Relapse (2009) * Recovery (2010) * The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (2013) Filmografia Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Artistas estadunidenses Categoria:Artistas de rap Categoria:Eminem